Le cri de ma naissance
by Carnivore-Encore
Summary: La Bataille Finale approche à grand pas. Les dieux mineurs ruminent, les Partisans se préparent. La Bataille éclate. Et il y a des morts. Voici comment résumer tout cela en un OS. Songfic /!\ Spoilers sur le tome 5


Je suis une grosse fane de la comédie musicale 1789, les Amants de la Bastille, alors quand j'ai vu que cette chanson correspondait bien. Je m'excuse d'avance si ce que j'ai fais ne correspond pas vraiment aux paroles à certains moment, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec l'interprétation des chansons et là j'ai galéré à trouver quel dieu mettre à quelle partie de la chanson... Mais au final, je suis super fière de moi ! Donc voilà...

Titre : Le cri de ma naissance

Résumé : La Bataille Finale approche à grand pas. Les dieux mineurs ruminent, les Partisans se préparent. La Bataille éclate. Et il y a des morts. Voici comment résumer tout cela en un OS. Songfic

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent au noble Seigneur Rick Riordan, que je vénère à fond. 3 | La chanson est extraite du spectacle musical 1789 les Amants de la Bastille et est interprété par Nathalia. Les paroles viennent directement du livret fourni avec l'album.

* * *

Hécate était chez elle. Elle regardait par la fenêtre. Sa fenêtre donnait directement sur la salle du conseil. Elle sentait une boule de rage se former dans sa gorge. Les Olympiens ! Peuh ! Quels dictateurs ! Ils ne savaient pas, eux, ce qu'était que le vrai travail ! Que ferait le monde sans les dieux mineurs ? Rien ! Mais ces nombrilistes les esclavageaient presque. Foi de déesse, elle ne laisserait pas faire ça.

**« Très bientôt, Cronos notre maître vous renversera et vous verrez ce que c'est que d'être traités comme des moins que rien ! »**

_Fixe_  
_Pourquoi_  
_Ce regard fixe_  
_L'esprit au garde à vous_  
_Pour qui courir le risque_  
_De marcher aux genoux_

Morphée ouvrit les yeux sur le monde des humains. Bien. Il venait d'endormir ce satyre énervant (« Vous ne pouvez pas être là ! ») et continuer de tout repérer pour le combat. Il mit la main dans sa poche par habitude, et pinça les lèvres en la trouvant vide. Il n'était pas encore accoutumé à ne pas avoir son Pavot d'Or. Mais les Dieux avaient confisqué leurs attributs, s'arrangeant ainsi pour les affaiblir, des fois que Cronos aurait la bonne idée de les recruter. Comme quoi, ils n'étaient pas aussi idiots que cela. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, cela n'empêchera pas le dieu des Rêves de faire sa besogne !

**« On verra qui aura peur, quand tous les humains seront endormis et que les armées d'ombre avancerons vers vous... »**

_Mes rêves que l'on confisque_  
_Nos dieux qu'ils jettent au clou_  
_L'odieux chant du phœnix_  
_Qui nous prend tout_

Hébé regardait son mari. L'ancien héros râlait fort à propos du temps que prenait cette guerre, arguant que de son temps tout était plus rapide et que lui aurait déjà renvoyé Cronos tout au fond du Tartare. Soudain, une clochette sonna. C'était l'heure du bain de sa mère. La déesse soupira, embrassa rapidement son mari et partit en direction des appartements de sa mère. Elle détestait être la plus jeune des enfants du couple royal. Les grands dieux la traitaient comme une servante et les dieux mineurs la regardaient comme une menace. C'était dur à supporter. Elle attrapa sa coupe qu'elle laissait souvent sur place. Elle buvait toujours avant d'aller baigner un dieu ou une déesse. Ça la mettait de meilleur humeur.

**« Un jour, j'espère que ça sera à moi qu'on préparera un bain... »**

_J'ai subi le supplice_  
_Du baiser sur la joue_  
_Faut-il boire le calice_  
_Jusqu'au bout..._

Ethan regardait sa dague. Un liquide vert en coulait, du poison. Il toucha son cache-œil. Il repensait à ses années à la colonie des Sang-mêlés. Tant d'années à attendre, à espérer que son parent divin le reconnaîtrait pour finalement... Rien. Oh, il n'en voulait pas à sa mère. Bien sur, au début il la détestait. Et puis il avait compris, avec le temps. Les dieux mineurs auraient sûrement aimé reconnaître eux-aussi leurs enfants demi-dieux. Mais même ça ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Ils étaient tellement peu important aux yeux des douze grands dieux que leur progéniture n'avait que le droit de s'entasser chez les Hermès. Pauvres Hermès. Ethan aimait bien ces demi-dieux, autrefois, mais ils étaient désormais ennemis. Tout cela à cause du fait que les dieux du conseil traitaient mal les dieux mineurs.

**« Je te promets qu'un jour tu auras ton trône, Maman. »**

_Rien_  
_Ne vaut le prix d'un homme_  
_Ne tisse pas ta couronne_  
_Dans le fil qui nous tient_

A la colonie des Sang-Mêlés, le conseil avait lieu. Mr D. n'était pas présent, ce qui n'était pas de bon augure pour eux. Ils soupirèrent. Les frères Alatir parlaient de l'ambiance dans leur bungalow ces temps-ci. Maussade. Certaines personnes disaient refuser d'aller au combat. Ils donnaient raison aux Partisans, et si ils n'allaient pas rejoindre Cronos, ils ne voulaient pas non plus prendre le parti des dieux.

**« Ils ont dit hier à Travis que ni lui ni moi n'avaient d'ordres à leur donner. »**

_Le cri de ma naissance_  
_Valait le tien_

Bia regardait le dieu des dieux en serrant la mâchoire. Fichus promesses ! Pourquoi donc sa mère, Styx, avait-elle promis que tous ses enfants seraient au service des Olympiens ? Lui, il détestait les Olympiens. Mais ils était obligé d'obéir, évidement ! Quelle idiotie. Nike n'avait pas le mauvais rôle, dans l'histoire. Elle devait juste aider Athéna, Arès, Enyo et toutes les autres divinités de la guerre. Cratos non plus, il servait d'assistant à Héphaïstos. Zélos, lui, se la coulait douce : il avait eut droit de servir les déesses. Lui qui était dragueur, ça lui convenait. Mais Bia n'avait eu que le droit de servir Zeus. Et croyez-le, la tâche n'était pas facile, parce que le dieu des dieux ne prenait pour un pigeon. Il regrettait tellement de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre Cronos.

**« Les promesses... Une fois qu'ils auront tué Zeus, je serait libre de la notre. »**

_Fixe_  
_Pourquoi ce regard fixe_  
_L'esprit sans garde fou_  
_On se perd dans les rixes_  
_Des règles que l'on fixe_

Déimos regarda Phobos. Phobos regarda Déimos. Dans l'obscurité de la forêt, ils se sourirent. Peur et Terreur. Terreur et Peur. A eux deux, ils pouvaient faire pencher la balance pour que Cronos gagne. Ils attendaient depuis tellement longtemps cette revanche sur les Grands. Et là, ils étaient en mission pour le futur maître de l'univers. Ils étaient aux abords de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés, en pleine nuit. Leur pouvoir partit vers les bungalow. Un premier cri retentit. Puis, quelques autres. Ils savaient que cela durerait toute la nuit, et c'est exactement ce qu'ils voulaient.

**« Faites de beaux cauchemars les morpions...**

**-Parce que bientôt, ils deviendront vrais. »**

_Soldats de père en fils_  
_Sans cesse au garde à vous_  
_Sous le joug des milices_  
_Jusqu'au bout_

Luke ferma les yeux. Enfin, autant qu'une âme tapie au fond de sa propre tête pouvait fermes les yeux, quoi. Il pensait à sa mère. La pauvre May. Aller la voir avait été une épreuve maintenant qu'il en savait plus qu'il n'en avait jamais su. Il ne la voyait plus comme une folle, même si c'est ce qu'elle était. Une victime des dieux, voilà comme le jeune Castellan voyait sa mère désormais. Un pantin. Une marionnette. Rien d'autre. Un soupir intérieur retentit dans son esprit. Bientôt, les divinités payeront pour le mal qu'elles avaient faites à ces pauvres vies innocentes.

**« Ils verront ce qu'est la colère de ceux qu'ils pensent être de futiles mortels ! »**

_Rien_  
_Ne vaut le prix d'un homme_  
_Ne tisse pas ta couronne_  
_Dans le fil qui nous tient_

Tout s'était passé si vite. La guerre avait duré quelques jours, mais cela semblait à la fois quelques heures et de nombreuses années. Les blessés et les morts étaient nombreux. Ici, on voyait les ruines d'un bateau, vieilles d'une semaine au moins.

**« Dix minutes. »**

C'eut été les derniers mots de Charles Beckendorf. Plus loin, un pont qui s'était écroulé.

**« Je te couvre. »**

Plus jamais on ne retrouva Mickael Yew après cela. Encore après, un cadavre à moitié fondu, autrefois belle jeune fille et désormais corps rongé par de la salive de Drakon.

**« Je vais aller le retrouver... »**

Puisses-tu rejoindre les Champs Élysée, Silena Beauregard. Près de l'Olympe, on peut voir un laurier tout jeune. Difficile à croire que cette plante était autrefois un gros satyre au mauvais caractère.

**« C'est grâce à moi, hein ? T'as vu comment je les ai dégommés ? »**

Pousse tranquillement, Lénée, tu as été d'un courage exemplaire. Et là, sur le toit de ce building, qu'est-ce donc ? Oh, c'est un corps disloqué, comme si il avait fait une mauvaise chute de plus haut que cet endroit. Une lame le transperce, et on peut voir du liquide vert suinter sur le métal. Un bandeau recouvre son visage, et il a sur les lèvres, une petite moue, comme si quelqu'un l'avait déçu.

**« Ils méritent mieux... Si seulement ils avaient... des trônes... »**

Repose en paix, Ethan Nakamura, ton vœu sera exaucé. Et là, dans la salle du Conseil des Dieux Olympiens, qu'avons-nous ? Une tâche de sang ? Mais il y avait un corps, à cet endroit, juste avant. Oui, le corps d'un jeune homme blond dont les espoirs et les rêves avaient été des fils de marionnettes à un être malveillant. Ses yeux redevenus bleus étaient désormais aussi vides que ceux de sa mère lors de ses absences. Une vieille cicatrice barrait sa joue. Sa seule blessure était une légère taillade sous l'aisselle.

**« Ethan, moi... Les indéterminés... Ne les laisse pas... Ne les laisse pas recommencer... »**

Sans rancune, Luke Castellan. Ta mort aura été un élément déclencheur.

**« Nous jurons sur le Styx de respecter ta requête raisonnable, dans la mesure où nous pourrons la réaliser.**

**-Oh, vous le pouvez ! »**

C'est décidé. Désormais, les dieux mineurs auront leur place au Conseil. Leurs enfants ne traineront plus dans le bungalow des Hermès, ils auront leur chez-eux. Il n'y aura plus d'Indéterminé, ils devront être reconnus avant l'âge de treize ans. Voici la promesse que Percy Jackson, seize ans, fils de Poséidon et Sauveur de l'Olympe, a fait faire aux dieux, un peu sous la contrainte. Mais il a raison, bien sur. Tous avaient raison. Les dieux mineurs étaient tout aussi importants que les Olympiens.

**« Je pense que tu as beaucoup à nous apprendre, Percy Jackson. »**

_Le cri de ma naissance_  
_Valait le tien_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis plutôt fière de moi, même si je n'ai pas du tout fait ce que j'imaginais au début. En fait, je devais faire uniquement sur les dieux mais à cause de ce que disait le refrain j'ai dû changer. J'ai aussi rajouté le passage à la colo qui n'était pas prévu. Et la fin, je ne pensais pas faire une liste des morts et au final c'est venu tout seul.

Voilà, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! ^^


End file.
